Jinchuriki's Deception
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from SordweilderSurvivor Deception was the original ninja's greatest weapon and it is still important in this time of chakra ninja. Four individuals have used deception for years and now they slowly show who and what they truly are. The ninja world shall change with their rise.


Summary: Deception was the original ninja's greatest weapon and it is still important in this time of chakra ninja. Four individuals have used deception for years and now they slowly show who and what they truly are. The ninja world shall change with their rise.

Chapter 1: Secret Meeting

A dark area only identified by the trees and woods that were surrounding it. It was a calm night that reeked of ill-contempt. No sound and the only wind was an ominous breeze that flowed over the small clearing. The moon light was blocked by the tops' of gigantic trees.

After the wind a figure, outlined only by their cloak's silhouette, walked to the northern section of the clearing. Then, slowly, three more figures in the same cloak walked into the designated area. But, there was something different in these figures approach. A sway in the hips? These three were female! That must mean the first one was male.

Now all four were each standing at one end of the opening: one in the north, south, east, and west. A new aura of power encased the four, each trying to prove their superiority with their level of power. The struggle was broken by the male of the group, proving he was the more powerful.

"Graduation is at the end of the week." Spoke the male with a voice full of power. But, it was a power of mystery. No masculinity, no dark tones, but a calm tranquil power people felt and knew were there. An experienced, commanding power.

"Yes, it is time isn't it?" Asked the kind, but still powerful, voice of the member to the east.

Some moonlight brought through the canvas of tress with another breath of fresh air. The one who had just spoken had light emerald green eyes with pupils almost half the size of the total eye, while green covered the rest. The western half of the southern face revealed pale smooth skin and bright blond hair covering the eyes. Few parts of the western female were seen. But a quick glance would reveal pupil less eyes and thin lines on her cheek.

The biggest enigma of all was the still blacked out northern figure: the male. There was not enough light to penetrate the veil of darkness cloaking the unknown man. Only slight movements of lips could be outlined. No significant information was revealed: no hair color, eye color, nor irregularity in the form of marks or movements.

"We should remain as we were?" Suggested the southern member. The others nodded in agreement. The northern member crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then let us take our leave." One by one each walked past the shrouded man and left.

The only one, who did not speak, stopped and looked at him. Even though both were hidden in the dark and no words were exchanged, an understanding communication went between them. Then as if nothing happened she left. As her form disappeared completely, an angelic voice came to life and spoke to the still standing figure.

"Soon. Right Naruto-kun?" And then there was only one left.

Thin lips moved into a smile. No sound. No wind. No light. And no dark figures. "**How long ago was it that this all started**?"

In the Hokage's office stood nine people, however: eight of them were unaware of the ninth. The Sandaime (third) Hokage, leader of Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village, sat behind his desk. He was looking at the seven in front of him; three council members, two of which are clan heads, with their daughters, or eldest daughter in one case, one councilor's wife and a blond boy. All four parents were requesting a marriage contract between the blond boy and their daughters.

Said blond had somehow learned of his heritage and had made things even more complicated than they were. Evidence would be letters from the boy's godparents, the Sandaime's old students, stating they were coming back to the village and needed to speak with him.

"**My head, I'm too old for this**." Groaned the Sandaime. "**Just what I need, another excuse for more paperwork**."

"Now before we go any further. Naruto-kun, would you care to explain how you found out about your heritage?" Asked the old man in white and red robes to the blond-haired boy.

"No problem old man." Replied the hyperactive blond. His cerulean sea blue eyes shined with an innocence that had been tainted unwillingly. "A man told me. It was after Hinata-chan, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan surprised me and told me how they love me."

"Naruto-kun, who was this man?" Asked the Sandaime.

"It was me Lord Sarutobi." Said a voice whose presence surprised all except the children. After all, he had told them he would be there. Sarutobi's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

A man in a black trench coat with black and red clothing underneath appeared out of the shadows. He looked at the four children present and smiled. The children smiled back, which surprised the others.

"Good to see you again Naruto-san." After he bowed to Naruto, he turned to the third Hokage. "I told him he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and why this was hidden from him. I have told him and these three ladies everything. I have also contacted his godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and informed them of his ill-treatment and my plans for the boy."

"**Two of the Sannin are his godparents**?" Thought the parents of the females.

The women in the middle, the one with pink hair and green eyes looked at her eight year old. "Sakura dear, if there were any problems with me doing this for you, they are all gone now. I just hope this is what you want."

The little pink-haired girl with a darker shade of green eyes looked at her mother. "Yes, yes! Thank you. Thank you momma!" Cried the girl as she hugged her mother.

"That's a bit shallow, don't you think?" Commented the man to her left. He was wearing a formal grayish yukata (a robe outfit). His eyes, like his daughter before him, were pale lavender and pupil-less.

The women simply glare at the man. "Not necessarily, Lord Hyuga." Everyone turned to the man in black.

"She's just being a mother. One who wants what is best for her child." He looked at all the parents and even Sarutobi. "The thing is you all just changed. Your intentions are good; I see it with my eyes. You wanted to make your daughters happy, but not at the expense of their safety. And I can insure that they will be safe, especially with my plan."

"Very wise, you never stop to amaze me." Sarutobi added. "Nothing less than what would be expected of the Master Ninja." The eyes of the adults were threatening to pop out of their heads.

"Well, know that I definitely am satisfied with my daughter's choice." Said the blond man behind the blond girl.

"As am I." Said the Hyuga. "Well than, Hiashi Hyuga, Lady Haruno, Inoichi Yamanaka, Lady Yamanaka, shall we sign the paper work?" asked the Hokage.

"Not yet." Ordered M. "I believe I should share my plans for these children with all of you." He looked at all present. "I have already spoken with Naruto-san, and the others. All have already agreed with my plan."

M moved to the window behind the old Kage. With his hands behind his back and staring out the window he continued.

"I'm going to turn them all into Jinchuriki."

"What?" Screamed the adults.

He looked at them all. "My eyes see many things, this opportunity is too grand to pass up." He took a breath for the long speech ahead. "There was a demon god once." Eyes widened. "He represented demons and summons. He was the ten tailed fox called Juubi. The Kyuubi in Naruto-san has already been replaced with that of the Juubi's soul. And Kyuubi is now in Hinata-san." At this Hiashi looked at his daughter.

"Oh, don't be fooled Hiashi." M handed Hinata a handkerchief, which said girl accepted and wiped off makeup on her face.

When she was done, three whiskers like marks could be seen on each cheek. Hiashi looked at her once more in shock. "**How did anyone in our clan miss that**?"

"Well, if everyone will allow me to continue." He paused and waited for their attention. "I have made arrangements to make Sakura-san the host of the six tailed slug, Rokubi. Ino-san shall host the eight tailed snake, Hachibi, or better known as Yamato no Orochi." At what he said the remaining parents looked at their children.

Sarutobi went to say something, but never got the chance. "Don't worry." M placed a hand on the old leader's shoulder. "I have reasons, and a plan."

He continued his explanation while sternly looking into the eyes of the older generation. "With the four being Jinchuriki it'll allow their love and partnership to be on an immortal level. Each one shall become a sage: Naruto of the foxes, Hinata of the wolves, Sakura the new slug queen, and Ino the serpent queen. Jiraiya and Tsunade hold Naruto's parents' techniques. They shall teach him everything they can, but his only summon can be foxes. After, Naruto-san can teach his mates the family techniques he believes each one can handle. Although I recommend trying to teach them everything." He paused to take a breather. "Now, Jiraiya shall take Hinata as his successor. Tsunade will take Sakura as her replacement. And I know of a certain Jōnin that can teach Ino the ways of the snake (and what she can't, Hachibi can and will), and that of an Interrogator (plus her father), poison and assassin."

"What you're suggesting will have major effects on the world and definitely the village." Sarutobi stated.

"It shall be a triple S rank secret, Sarutobi." M looked at the two mothers. "Your eyes betray you. What do you wish to say?"

Sakura's mother was the one to step forward. "I can accept that the boy makes my girl happy and can protect her, but we have all seen how the village treats Naruto. What is stopping them from treating them that way? Even if it is a secret?"

"The girls will hide the effects of being Jinchuriki, like what Hinata has done tonight. And they shall act as they always have. With my help no one but those of us in this room and those who help the children in their training will ever suspect a thing." He turned back to Sarutobi. "Even after they start taking missions."

"They may get trained, but they will still go to the academy, Master-san." Sarutobi was looking at the god-like man with strength in his eyes.

"I shall pay the leaf for you to send them on my missions to test their abilities. You will allow them to be tested. It is all a part of my plan." He was leaking some killer intent. "Sarutobi, you and Minato were friends. Trust me like he would. Konoha is one of the only villages left that I associate with. Don't make me change that." He stated with an edge to his voice.

Sarutobi looked down in shame. M was right, both Sarutobi and Minato were good friends with the Master Ninja. And he stating that Konoha was one of the only villages he associated with was not a false claim. All of the hidden villages once had alliances with the Master Ninja, but as time progressed the people of the villages proved themselves to be unworthy of such an alliance.

"Understood, but if I find the mission too dangerous I shall send some help with them." The old leader left no room for argument. Or so he thought.

"Agreed!" All parents let out a sigh of relief; however, it was short lived. "Only under one condition." Hiashi was the one that asked the dreaded question.

"And what is this one condition?"

M smirked. He knelt down to eye level with the kids, and they all smiled at each other. What the others didn't know was M explained everything to them already. "Only those in ANBU that you trust above all others and THAT I approve of will accompany these kids." He patted and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Like I said my eyes see many things and this secrecy NEEDS to take priority above all others. This is now a triple S secret."

Sarutobi and all other occupants agreed to the terms of agreements.

The blond kicked off his sandals and pulled over the sheets. As he was climbing into bed he looked out the window and towards the full moon.

"**Soon, all this secrecy will be over and the world will know of the true demon lord once more**." Bright blue slit eyes were covered and sleep conquered the blond Jinchuriki.

Meanwhile, a young man was watching the sky at a snowy mountain. Something had to been on his mind to be like this.

"I sense that the world is about to change. I will need to make the preparations to defend the world, but I will need to find the vessel of my father's power first." The man said as he disappears.

First off, I would like to thank SordweilderSurvivor for allowing me to adopt his stories. This will be an AU story that will have Naruto have a harem of female Jinchurikis, which so far are Hinata, Sakura and Ino. I will try to best as I can upload my stories due to the scenario with this website for now. The way that it's going to be is that I have to cut down my content and make the stories T rated. But make no mistake that once this website apologizes to everyone, only then I will change the rating.

Next chapter will be part one of the first arc called the new jinchurikis. This will explain how the ninja known as master will bring forth his plans and also what is going on with the snow haired teenager?

Finally, I wanted to thank Leaf Ranger for giving me a good idea of what Hinata should have for her summons.


End file.
